


The Hound & The Red Wolf

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Superheroes, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sandor cursed ‘The Mocking Bird’ for what he felt was the millionth time. The sodding bastard had once again, managed to outwit them; worst still, that he had left several bombs on the building. Bombs that if anyone tried to disconnect, another would go off in another site. No one had found the second location yet, and he was sure that if he ever met the ‘Mocking Bird’, he would strangle the miserable bastard with his bare hands, because the son of a bitch seemed set in creating as much chaos as he could.Or the Superheroes AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Hound & The Red Wolf

Sandor Clegane, publicly known as ‘The Hound’ paced frantically the perimeter of the closed off area. He was angry, furious even. Sansa Stark, his fiancée and partner for the day had rushed towards the building, saying that she was going to do a last inspection.  Because she was sure that something wasn’t quite right.

Sandor had not gone with her. He could clearly see some devastation already, flames could be seen from the windows of some floors. And while he admittedly, was no coward, he already had a bad experience with fire that he was not eager to repeat. Sansa, however, had no fear of it and had rushed in, proving once more that she was probably one of the bravest heroes he’d ever known.

Sandor cursed ‘The Mocking Bird’ for what he felt was the millionth time. The sodding bastard had once again, managed to outwit them; worst still, that he had left several bombs on the building. Bombs that if anyone tried to disconnect, another would go off in another site. No one had found the second location yet, and he was sure that if he ever met the ‘Mocking Bird’, he would strangle the miserable bastard with his bare hands, because the son of a bitch seemed set in creating as much chaos as he could.

And while Sandor had never said it out loud, he had began to notice a small pattern of the ‘Mocking Bird’ targeting Sansa’s family  and specially Sansa . It was something that he would need to discuss with ‘Elder Brother’.  He could only hope that Sansa wouldn’t notice yet. He would tell her, of course he would, but at least not until he discussed it with ‘Elder Brother’ and maybe even with Sansa’s brother Bran.

“Little bird,” Sandor spoke into his com, hoping that Sansa would answer. “You need to come out, quickly, the bombs will go off any minute.”

“I know Sandor,” Came Sansa’s quiet voice. “But I can smell someone here, they’re scared and I’m not going to leave them behind. Be strong for me, yes? I’ll be out in no time.”

“Hurry up then, Little bird. _Don’t_ _die._ ”

“I won’t, I already have my wedding dress.” Sansa laughed. “And I would very much like to use it.”

Sandor chuckled, leave it to Sansa to find some levity on such a grim moment. He looked up, trying to spot Sansa, but the windows were a dark gray and nothing could be seen from the outside. He cursed the Mocking Bird yet again.

Sandor began to pace once more, nerves and worry getting the best of him. He would look up, then back at the entrance of the building, hoping to see Sansa coming out. He was looking at the door when it happened, his hearing caught the sound of shattering glass and immediately looked up… to see Sansa jumping out a twentieth story with something on her chest.

No sooner than Sansa had jumped, the bombs went off. Flames and shattering glass made a horrible background for Sansa. Sandor didn’t hesitate, he rushed forward to catch her,  never more grateful that his powers were super speed and super strength . When she was in his arms, she smiled at him and he finally noticed that the thing she was cradling was a boy. He rushed them to the medical team that was onsite. 

When Sandor set Sansa down, she gently encouraged the boy to allow the medics to check on him. He felt some pity for the boy, he had tear tracks on his face and was clearly shaking. Sansa stood with him while the medics checked for any injuries, but he could see Sansa’s hand shaking.

Once the boy was clear of any injuries, Sansa gave the boy a kiss and told him to be brave and let the police take over. Two officers walked towards them.

“Red Wolf, what did you see?” One of the men asked.

Sansa turned and gave them a grim smile. “The building was empty, how, I don’t know. Except the floor where the boy was, there was a clear struggle and there was blood on the floor, but no body or bodies that I could see.”

The older of the two police men nodded, “I see.”

“You will get a full report early tomorrow,” Sansa said. “I just… well, I need to take a shower.”

“We will leave you now, thank you both.” With that, the men left.

Sandor opened his arms for Sansa, she smiled and went to his arms. “Are you well, Little bird?”

Sansa didn’t answer immediately, instead, she just rested her head on his chest. “I don’t understand,” she said, low enough that only the two of them could hear. “I don’t get what Mocking Bird gets out of this.”

“Chaos,” Sandor replied immediately. “He just wants terror, but don’t worry too much, we’ll find him… or her. Now, how about we go home? There’s still left over lasagna your mother gave us.”

“Yes, let’s go home.”

Sandor and Sansa first made their way to their headquarters. Winterfell Inc., was where the whole family operated as a whole and some other heroes had made it their base of operations. Sansa took a shower there, let Sandor do most of the talking with  Bran  and only spoke to say hello or goodbye.  Sandor simply removed his Hound costume, choosing to bathe at home. From there, they took one of the cars that were available and made their way home.

For Sandor and Sansa, home was a small brownstone they had been lucky to get. The house had originally been under some serious need of tender loving care, but they had done a good job into making it their dream home. It was a good thing, that as heroes the had a higher salary, after all, they dealt with a lot of criminal activity and their lives were always at risk, so, their salaries were ones that allowed them a good life.

“Come on, off to bed with you,” Sandor said and gently pushed Sansa towards the stairs. “I’ll reheat the lasagna and you can eat in bed.

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up, “I must have really scared you, you never like it when I eat in bed.”

“You get crumbs all over,” Sandor grumbled in humor. “And then I always get them. Off to bed.” He said and made his way towards the kitchen.

Once in their bedroom, Sansa changed from the clothes she wore to comfortable sweats and climbed on the bed, took a hold of the book she had left on her bedside table and tried to read, but found she couldn’t concentrate, so instead she turned the tv on and watched some cooking show. It was a few minutes later that Sandor walked in with the lasagna and a glass of wine.

Sansa beamed, “You spoil me.”

“Of course I do,” Sandor laughed and gave her the food. “But then again, you deserve it. I’m taking a bath, Little bird, I’m sweaty and dirty.”

Sansa nodded and watched as Sandor grabbed some sweatpants and went to the bath. She ate quietly, engrossed in the show she was watching and nearly missed Sandor’s return. Only because the bed began to dip, did she realize it was him climbing on it, she smiled at him. “What a day,” she said.

“Tell me about it,” Sandor grumbled. “I’m going to kill Mocking Bird.”

“I’m just glad everything’s mostly fine,” Sansa cuddled into Sandor, who allowed her to use him a pillow. “And I’m even gladder to be home.”

“Yes,” Sandor agreed. “We’re home, we’re safe.”

“Another successful day for The Hound and Red Wolf.”

“Another good day for Sansa and Sandor.”

“That too.”

“Should we watch a movie?”

“Just please… a comedy.”

“Fine. You pick.”

“I love you, you grouch.”

“I love you too, Little bird.”


End file.
